Jason Brown
Benedict Derby, was the second and over looked son of Elias Hasket Derby. He was born in the mid 1700s in Salem, MA alongside his more famous brother Elias Hasket Derby Jr. During his life he was always in the shadow of his wealthy, and prosperous father and brother, receiving little to no scraps. He was the quiet child who was never as charismatic as the rest of his family but he was his mother's favorite. Benny was not close to his father or brother but had a very close relationship with his mother Elizabeth. He spent most of the time with her and it was Elizabeth to whom he turned when things got rough for him. During his youth Benny was a devout Christian and spent most of his free time at the local church helping out the parishioners out. It as there that he fell in love with one of the missionary priests, a young man named Father Matthew. Due to the religious and personal believes at the time he felt conflicted about his sexuality and became more and more withdrawn. Worried about her son's health, Elizabeth tried everything she could to coax her son out of his depression. She blamed her husband for his condition, stating that it was his lack of love that caused her boy to be so blue. His friend and love interest, Father Matthew, was oblivious to the young man's feelings. After a few years, Father Matthew decided to take a missionary post, teaching the heathens the good word and left Salem. Benny was heart broken. While Benny was in high school he tried finding information regarding Father Matthew but due to his location, his leads ran dry. Once he graduated high school he decided that he would follow in Matthew's footsteps and decided that he to would like to do missionary work. His Father stopped him. After much cajoling and debating his mother talked her husband into letting him join the church so long as he finished his education. Benny didn't want to wait, he wanted to go, he wanted to find Matthew but due to his mother's illness (and because he would be cut off from the family and would be destitute without their money) he complied and went through the process, so he could remain close to home. Since he was already a major figure in the parish he was easily able to get the necessary endorsements. For the next few years Benny applied everything he had to finishing his schooling as soon as possible. After his schooling and training was complete he started making connections to acquire the funding needed to start his trip. He also took the name Father Joseph. It was during this time that the pious young man met the seeder side of his older, more 'experienced' parishioners. On one hand he got to indulge in the needs he so desperately tried to squash when he was younger, on the other hand this went against his faith and the guilt ate at him. Once Benedict gained enough collateral to start his journey, he met up with a few other missionaries who were traveling to the West - a husband and wife duo Mr and Mrs Kennith, 3 old timer's who always seemed to carry weapons about them, and a widower, Mr. Smith, who was carrying out the wish of his deceased wife. As Benny traveled he was able to gather more information on his beloved Matthew and it was during his journey that he learned about the dark aspects of the world. The first hunters he met were the 3 older gentleman he was traveling with. It was during his 5th brush with the supernatural, where he almost lost his life, that they brought him into the fold. The small cell of hunters took him in and began to train him. During his journey west he made friends with several different tribes and while learning about their culture he began losing faith in his until he eventually joined on with them. It was during his tenure where he fought with his Native American / werewolf compatriots that he learned what happened to his beloved Matthew. Matthew had been ghouled to an Aztec descendent vampire and was blood bonded to him. Benny left his tribe and traveled south to attempt to rescue Matthew...and was captured when Matthew turned him in. He too was blood bonded and ghouled. Benedict and Matthew were ghoulded for a century, working for their vampire masters. While Benny was eventually turned and was bought into to the Maxtla, his friend was considered too head strong and remained a ghoul. It was after his turning, he joined the Circle. For a while everything was okay, he was able to stay beside Matthew but Benny couldn't understand his friend / love interest. Benny never could get Matthew to love him despite his efforts. Matthew would use every attempt to antagonize him whenever possible but Benny patiently waited. During one trying time he lost himself...and frenzied. It was during this lapse of judgement and control that he ended Matthew's life. It was during this time that Benny learned that Matthew did love him, but as a brother in arms. Matthew was compelled not to end his life but had hopped that Benny would do him a kindness and end it for him. Because Benny refused to kill him, he resorted to antagonizing him in hopes that his friend would end his life. Benny was mortified. After his friend died he began floating around, never fully settling down or taking a ghoul. After his friend's death Benny began reflecting on his life and everything he learned. He took on the roll of the Fool. As the fool he challenges the Crones and makes connections with other supernaturals. No one knows what game he plays but he is known as a powerful Cruac practitioner with deep pockets and many allies. Back to JC Back to NPC home. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__